Mullroy
Mullroy was a marine in the Royal Navy, and was stationed at Port Royal in the Caribbean, under Commodore James Norrington's command. He was often seen serving alongside his fellow officer Murtogg. Although he served as a marine, Mullroy himself admitted he couldn't actually swim. Biography Royal marines At the time of Norrington's promotion ceremony held at Fort Charles, Mullroy and Murtogg were assigned the task of guarding the dock at which the [[HMS Interceptor|HMS Interceptor]] was berthed. Although they carried out their duty loyally, they proved little match for the trickery of Captain Jack Sparrow, and ended up engaged in conversation with the pirate aboard the HMS Interceptor. Although dutiful, they both proved incapable of rescuing Elizabeth Swann when she fell from atop the fort's battlements, forcing Jack to dive into the ocean to save her. Mullroy subsequently tried to curry favor with the Commodore by handing him Sparrow's effects, when Norrington and his men attempted to arrest the pirate. Following the capture of Elizabeth by the crew of the Black Pearl, the Royal Navy set up a search, and Mullroy and Murtogg were stationed aboard the [[HMS Dauntless|HMS Dauntless]]. They participated in the fight against Hector Barbossa's undead pirates aboard the vessel, sharing a brotherly handshake before charging into battle, and survived the conflict. They were part of the assembly that was to witness Jack Sparrow's execution and had apparently recieved a promotion as both he and Murtogg now sported white wigs, though Jack was spared the hangman's noose by the efforts of Will Turner. Employ of the East India Company Around the time the Flying Dutchman was commanded by Admiral James Norrington, Mullroy and Murtogg served the East India Trading Company. They were tasked with guarding the Dead Man's Chest, training cannons on it to prevent Davy Jones from regaining control of his ship. The chest was ultimately stolen by Jack Sparrow while Mullroy argued the representation of the "fish people" with Murtogg. They later joined the battle around Calypso's maelstrom, eventually switching sides with the death of Lord Cutler Beckett, adopting piratical outfits and joining in with the celebrations aboard the Black Pearl. They remained aboard as crew members during and following Barbossa's second mutiny, though joined Pintel and Ragetti in confronting Barbossa over this course of action. Nevertheless, they appeared set to remain aboard. Personality and traits Mullroy was considered to be highly skeptical of superstition, and regarded his partner's insistance that the Black Pearl was a real ship with derison. However, after fighting against the undead pirates, Mullroy appeared to alter his opinions. When Cotton's parrot dirtied Mullroy's jacket with its droppings, Mullroy was content to leave it there when Murtogg told him it was a sign of good luck. Behind the scenes *Mullroy was portrayed by Angus Barnett. *Mullroy and Murtogg are seen as the "heroic" counterpoints to the piratical duo Pintel and Ragetti, who have been likened to such classic pairings as Laurel and Hardy and R2-D2 and C-3PO from the Star Wars saga. Appearances *''Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl'' *''Pirates of the Caribbean: At World's End'' Category:East India Trading Company soldiers Category:Hector Barbossa's crew Category:HMS Dauntless crew Category:Jack Sparrow's crew Category:Males Category:Royal marines